


The Gang Does Halloween

by 5 Star Binch (thecannibalofoz)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Character Death, Charlie Has Had Enough, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannibalofoz/pseuds/5%20Star%20Binch
Summary: Mac, Dennis and Charlie try and throw a Halloween party but have some unexpected guests. Charlie reveals a new side of himself. Dee and Frank try and market a "Spooky Spirits" alcohol brand but the ingredients list is far from FDA-approved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading it!

 

“Charlie, dude! You seriously went all out with your costume tonight,” Mac tugged at the white fur trim at the end of his sleeves. Charlie had went full Christmas Yet-to-come, with a heavy black robe and scythe. “That fake scythe is so awesome, bro.”

“Well, it’s not fak-” Charlie began.

“See, Mac? I told you A Christmas Carol was the best theme for our Halloween costumes this year. Charlie looks badass.” Dennis emerged from the bathroom, face painted pale white with a large hat in the shape of a flame standing tall upon his head. He’d been going for that eerie, Ghost of Christmas Past look, but it had ended up looking more like a candle. Not even a nice candle either, a candle you wouldn’t trust to light your way. One that would scald your children’s tiny fingers or burn down the local church.

Mac’s jaw dropped as he saw Dennis, “Holy. Shit. Dude, what happened to your face-”

“What do you mean, what happened to my face? I look like a handsome, ghostly spirit of the night, Mac. I’m so light and thin, like a delicate puff pastry.”

There was a momentary pause. “You look like a candle, dude.”

“Oh, like you can talk! You look like-like Santa Claus if he was on the sex offender’s registry.”

  
“Whatever man. It doesn’t really make sense to be dressed as characters from A Christmas Carol on Halloween anyway-”

Dennis sighed, exasperated, “It makes perfect sense! They’re ghosts, Mac! You know what, I’m not even bothering with this. We all look great, and we’re gonna go down a storm at the Halloween Party.  I mean, look at all these decorations we put up!” He gestured to the bar, which was covered in cut out skeletons, jack-o-lanterns and bats with candy corn teeth, "Right, Charlie?”

Charlie looked up from the bowl of amuse-bouche he’d been stuffing his face with, “Yeah, man. Like, Dee and Frank are so missing out.”

“I know, right? Dee was such a bitch to me when I asked her if she’d go as Tiny Tim,” Dennis replied, shaking his head.

“Oh, that little starving crippled orphan? She’s skinny enough, and she was crippled for the longest time. It would have been like, second nature to her!” Dennis and Charlie stared blankly at Mac.

“Dude, try not to say things like that,” Dennis said, eyes open in alarm.

“Like what? About Dee?”

“No!  I don’t give a shit what you say about Dee! About little starving crippl-disabled orphans! We’re trying to have a classy affair here.”

“Oh, right dude. Sorry.”

*****

“I’m telling ya, Deandra, Spooky Spirits is gonna make us big bucks. Sad people pay top price for poorly made, gimmicky bullshit around a holiday.”

“Yeah, Frank, I know that because you’ve told me like six million times since I decided I’d help you with it. What I was asking was what these quote unquote Spooky Spirits are made out of.”

“That’s not important,” Frank waved his hand dismissively, “what matters is that we get some saps who are all gooey for this Halloween stuff and sell them our product.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too har-wait, why won’t you tell me what’s in these drinks? Frank, these aren’t going to kill people are they? Because I could really, really do without becoming a murderer at 8pm on a Monday when I’m only three beers in.”

“Deandra! Murder? Who do you think I am? Do you really think I’d put the consumers, our  _ paying  _ customers at risk like that?” Frank said in mock offence.

“Umm, yes.”

“Shit, you’re right. The Vicious Vodka is just bleach and Dr Pepper.”

“Bleach, Frank? You’re gonna serve people bleach?”

“And Dr Pepper!”

Dee groaned, head in hands. "The Dr Pepper isn't gonna do shit when they've just downed a bottle of bleach you dickhole!"

"Calm down, Deandra! They ain't gonna drink it. They're gonna buy it, then you're gonna go over and 'accidentally' knock the glass outta their hands. Then we'll remunerate them with these babies," Frank pulled out a plastic bag that was stashed behind the barrel of bleach, "the Paddy's Pub Stress Ball: Halloween edition."

"Oh goddamnit Frank! You can't just bring back all your old plans like this, especially not that one! It's just an egg that you painted green and drew little black spiders on!"

"Whatever, you mark my words. People will go nuts for this shit, I tell ya. The Vodka would have just lasted a minute but these eggs will last a lifetime. That's what we can tell them if they complain!"

" _ If _ they complain?  _ If _ ? Oh you're goddamn right they're going to complain! I can't believe you've roped me into this stupid shit again. I could be pissing Dennis off and ruining his Halloween party right now but instead I'm stuck here with you, selling household cleaning products and eggs!"

"Yeah? Well get used to it. Customers are gonna be flocking here in a few hours and I need you to be cordial and clumsy. Maybe I shoulda bought you one of those racy costumes, whored you up a little..."

"Don't even think about it, Frank."

***

"I'm telling you dude, I spent all yesterday telling people to come to the party,"

"What exactly did you tell them, Mac?"

"That there was like, a super-cool Halloween bash at Paddy's and that all they needed was booze and shoes."

"..booze and shoes? Shoes?"

"You said we were doing that shoe collection idea!" Mac whined, "I thought, it's catchy, it slips off the tongue and it'll make them remember us! The pub with booze and shoes. Charlie thought it was a goo-"

"Charlie thought it was a good idea? Oh, so let's drop everything because Charlie thinks that it's a good idea, supreme overlord  _ Charlie  _ thought it would go  _ quite  _ well!"

"Lay off dude," Charlie replied, cheeks filled with crackers like a hamster, "I'm sick of being, like, the piggy in the middle of you an' Mac's little quarrels."

"Please, stop eating the fucking food Charlie! It's for the guests - if any fucking show up!"

"Dennis, shit dude, calm down! You did say we were collecting shoes-"

"We are collecting shoes, Mac, but did I ask you to-to mix up all our plans like that? Did I? Did I or did I not-"

"Yeah bu-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Dennis growled, "Did I, or did I not, ask you to mix the plans? Hmm? Answer that for me, Mac?"

Mac sighed, "You didn't."

"Thank you! Goddamn thank you! That's all I asked," He exhaled loudly, as though it was taking all the energy inside him to not explode, "Alright, so now we kno-"

There was a loud knock on the door. "See, dude? I told you people would turn up!"

"Okay, get the door then man," Charlie said, stuffing chips into his pockets when Dennis looked away.

"No! If anyone's getting the door, it's gonna be me." Dennis straightened himself up, adjusted his candle and strolled over to the door, "Welcome to Paddy's Pu-oh shit, not you guys again."

"Dennis," Liam McPoyle nodded, breathing heavily, "nice to see you too."

***

"I am not putting that on," Dee stared at Frank, mouth agape, "I refuse."

"Come on! Male customers will like it if ya show a little skin. If I try to sell them alcohol out of a barrel in the alleyway they'll call the cops. But if a," Frank waved his hands like he was searching for the right word, "umm, not-old woman with....blonde hair offers them some bargain booze they'll be all over it!"

"Wow, thanks Frank. Really flattering, but I couldn't give two shits. I'm not wearing a "Sexy Young Twitter Sign" costume. It's literally just a bikini with cups in the shape of the Twitter sign."

“And the beak. Don’t forget the bea-”

“I won’t forget the fucking beak because I’m not putting any of it on! I’m almost your daughter, why are you so fixated on making me look like a whore?”

  
“Don’t make this into something weird, Deandra. I’m just thinking of the customer and what he’s gonna go after. I suppose you could always just pull your top down a little,” Frank grabbed onto her neckline, “like this…”   
  
“Get off me! Get the fuck off me! Okay, you know what? If putting on that stupid costume will make you get your grubby little hands off of my chest I’ll wear the fucking thing. Hell, I won’t just wear it, I’ll  _ own  _ it. I can be a smart, sexy, independent businesswoman with a taste for saucy social-media-themed Halloween getups, right?”   
  
“Yeah, sure Deandra. That’s my girl!” Frank grinned, handing over the bag,  “that’s my girl.”

***

Dennis pulled Mac into the backroom by his white fur collar, “You invited the McPoyles, dude? Why in God’s name would you do that?”   
  
“I didn’t bro! I swear on Mary’s Eternal Virginity, may she never get banged, that I didn’t invite them.”   
  
“Well, somebody did! And seeing as you were in charge of spreading the word, I’m going to assume you invited them and just don’t want to admit it.”   
  
“Have I ever lied to you, Dennis?” Mac asked, trying to look sincerely disappointed.

“Yes! You’ve lied to me about so many things starting with, oh let’s see, your sexuality-”

“Okay, alright, you can stop right there! Maybe I haven’t always been honest, but I swear that I didn’t invite them. You’ll have to ask Charlie if he did.”   
  
Dennis narrowed his eyes, doing his ‘Bitch-I’ll-scratch-your-eyes-out-if-you-lie-to-me’ face (that one took a long time to perfect in the mirror), and decided Mac was telling the truth. 

“We’ll go and find Charlie then. But first,” he pulled out his greasepaint, “I fix up my makeup.”

****

“Charrlie,” Ryan McPoyle hissed, “how have you been? Good? Feeling pretty good about yourself?”

“We brought shoes, tons of shoes. Look how many we brought,” Liam gestured towards the large black bag filled to the brim with footwear of different varieties.

“Please, like, stop talking to me, we aren’t friends or anything so…” Charlie rolled his eyes as both brothers came uncomfortably close behind him.

“Just trying to make conversation, Charles. We should be the ones rolling our eyes at you, if anything.” Liam twirled a piece of Charlie’s hair around his finger.

“Don’t touch me,” Charlie yanked himself away, “how come it’s just you two and not the whole family, or whatever you guys are..”

“Couldn’t make it. Aunt McPoyle passed away.” Ryan whispered, “got any milk at this bash?”   
  
“Umm, no, dude, we only have alcohol and why aren’t you guys at her funeral then?”   
  
“Never liked her,” Liam replied. Ryan nodded in agreement, “she was always a bitch.”

“So...it’s just us three, then?” Charlie gulped.

“Just us three.” Liam nodded, “So maybe you should consider getting us some milk.”   
  
****

“Stop complaining, Deandra! All you’ve done since we’ve got here is whine whine whine, yada yada yada.”

“It’s freezing cold and I’m wearing a bikini, Frank!”

  
“You’ve also got that goddamn cape, which wasn’t part of the costume.”

“You get to wear that velvet Dracula outfit which I’m sure is keeping you nice and cozy, isn’t it?” Dee mocked, “I’m sure it’s all alright for you in your little midget vampire outfit!”   
  
“No need for personal insults! I called up a customer I think is gonna be perfect, so you need to be nice and polite and sell him the drinks, aight?”   
  
Dee exhaled in frustration, “Who could you have possibly roped into buying this shit?”   
  
“Rickety Cricket!”

***

“Dude, you took like half an hour redoing all that facepaint,” Mac moaned, “Who knows what could have happened to Charlie in that time? He was all alone in there, with those degenerates..”   
  
“Perfection takes time, Mac. It’s not just-do you think I just wake up looking this good naturally? No! I look pretty great when I wake up-”

“Yeah, you do dude. Like, really good.”

Dennis glanced at Mac curiously, before shaking his head, “Exactly, but do I look as perfect as I do currently? Not quite, and that’s why I have to work hard to live up to everyone’s expectations of me, and most importantly, my expectations of me…” During Dennis’ rant, a muffled scream sounded through the room.   
  
Mac’s stood on alert, “I get it Dennis, I totally do. But can we focus on Charlie here? Like, just for a minute..I think I just heard him scream.”   
  
“Wouldn’t you scream if you were left alone in a room with those two? But, sure, okay!” Dennis snapped, starting to undo the lock on the back room door, “We can focus on Charlie!” 

Mac sighed, “Don’t start with this, Dennis,” They looked around the bar, noticing the distinct lack of people there. “Where even is he? And where are the two freaks?”

“I dunno dude, I dunno,” Dennis yawned, “Maybe we should check the bathrooms? He’s probably in there, right?”

“Yeah, prob’ly. One of the twins prob’ly did something freaky and he ran to the bathroom to hide or something.”   
  
“Let’s go check then,” Dennis noticed Mac fidgeting nervously, “You’re not scared, are you, bro?”   
  
“Scared? Me? Dude! I’m never scared,” Mac tried to look cool and composed but failed miserably, “I’m just a little hot under this jacket, y’know?”   
  
“Sure, whatever,” How pathetic, Dennis thought as he creaked open the bathroom door a small amount, “Charlie? You in there?”

No response.

“Charlie, bro?” Mac shouted, looking away.

Still no response.

“I’m going in,” Dennis muttered, flinging the door wide open, “Oh my god,”

“What dude? What? Should I open my eyes?”   
  
Dennis slapped Mac across the face, “Yes, open your eyes you prick! Would you look at  _ that _ .”

It was Liam McPoyle, lying pale and limp on the floor, a large amount of crimson seeping out of his neck. Neither Ryan nor Charlie were in sight.

“Holy shit, dude. Charlie killed the McPoyle!”

***

“A yo-ho-ho, if it isn’t you two,” Cricket emerged from round the street corner, hands in his pockets. He was even scruffier than ever, with what appeared to be several fingers and half an ear missing.

“Save it, Cricket. We’re just here to sell you the booze,” Frank said, scooping some of it into a paper mug printed with skulls.

“Why would  _ I  _ trust  _ you _ to sell me anything?” Cricket replied, “Seeing as you ruined my life?”

“Well, you ain’t trusting me. You’re trusting Deandra!”   
  
Cricket rolled his eyes onto Dee, who was hiding behind the Vicious Vodka barrel, “What? She screwed me over more times than any of the rest of you! That’s even worse! Nice costume though, I’ll jack off to that later.”   
  
“You won’t have to jack off, because Deandra here has something she wants to tell you,” Frank looked at her expectantly.

“Heh, excuse me just one minute, while I talk to Frank…” Dee quickly pulled him behind the barrel with her, “I am not having sex with Rickety Cricket, I am not telling him that I have feelings for him. I am physically repulsed by that man, do you hear me Frank? I am not going to be pimped out!”

“Calm down with all the ‘I am’s! You ain’t gonna really have sex with him, you’re just gonna tell him you are so he’ll buy the drinks.”   
  
“Buy the drinks? What makes you think he has any money?” Dee whispered frantically.

“He’s got more cash than you’d think. He’s been turning tricks,” Frank stuck his head over the top of the barrel, “Deandra was just voicing her concerns that you mightn’t be able to um, pay for the product. But I told her you been turnin’ tricks, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah, Dee. I’m a maverick on those streets. 5 for a handie, 10 for a blowie, but this ass is priceless. They just can’t get enough.”

Dee looked disgusted, “Yes, I’m sure they can’t,” Frank nudged her, “Just like I...can’t get enough of you?”

“What?” asked Cricket, head on one side.

“Yeah...Matty, baby...I need you inside me..because you’ve already came inside and stolen my heart.” Dee said in the most deadpan voice imaginable.

“Really? You mean that? ‘Cause you’ve said that to me before and-”   
  
“Oh baby, I mean it...I was just afraid of what the-the world would think. But now I am ready to really make this real.”   
  
“Dee, I’m...just wow!” he said excitedly, “I always knew we’d end up together. I used to tell my mother ‘Dee Mara is written in the stars’-”   
  
“Yeah okay,” Dee interrupted, “Just, can you buy some of this first? It’s really an essential part of this whole thing.”   
  
“Anything for you, my love. How much,” He reached into his pocket.

“Twenny dollars,” Frank burst in.

“Bargain at twice the price,” he said happily as he pulled out the cash, “I’ll drink this with pride, knowing it brought us closer together.”

As Cricket grabbed his paper cup, Frank signaled for Dee to knock the cup out of his hands, “Dee..it’s almost your bit,” he muttered   
  
“I’m not doing it Frank,” she whispered back.   
  
“What? He’s gonna drink bleach!”   
  
“You once speared his neck open Frank, I’m sure a little household bleach isn’t going to finish him off.”   
  
“It’s not household bleach! It’s pure industrial stuff, and tonnes of it!” Cricket scooped the bleach into his cup.   
  
“So?”   
  
“If he swallows it he’s gonna die!”   
  
“I’m not quite getting your point here, Frank.”   
  
“Oh my God, you were the one saying you didn’t wanna be a murderer…”   
  
“That was before you tried to pimp me out to cricket…”   
  
“Fine! I’ll do it! Hey Cricket, buddy,” Frank sidled over, elbowing him in the side. But Cricket was holding the cup in his hands with an iron grip, and not even a drop spilled.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Just some casual conversation between friends, eh?” Frank flung his arms around his shoulder but the cup still didn’t shift.

“We aren’t friends-why do you keep touching me?” No matter where Frank dabbed at, he couldn’t seem to make the cup slip. And before he knew it, Cricket had downed the lot.

***

“Oh my God, dude. Oh my god. What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!” Mac paced up and down the bathroom floor, “There’s a dead guy on our floor, and we’re gonna look like we killed him!”   
  
Dennis backhanded Mac across the face again, “Shut up! Just shut up. Calm down, alright?”   
  
“Maybe if you call me baby boy…”   
  
“I’m-that’s just pathetic, dude, and no, I’m not gonna call you that considering the current situation. We need to find Charlie and make him confess.”   
  
“But then he’ll go the prison dude! And we might go as accessories or-or..”

“Did I say we get him to confess to the police? No! I mean confess to us.”   
  
“Why do we need him to do that?”   
  
“So we can prove that it was in fact him, and dock his paycheque.”   
  
“He still gets a paycheque?”   
  
Dennis ignored the interjection, “Then cut the body into small pieces, assign each piece a separate grave in a nearby location. But first, we need to find Charlie, and Ryan.”   
  
“Dude, you sound like you’ve done this before.”   
  
“What?” Dennis said, staring at the corpse with a slight grin, “What? Mac, you sick fuck! No! What are you even suggesting with that?”   
  
“I don’t know dude, I was just saying.”   
  
“Well don’t just say!” Dennis shook his head, “Come on, the more time we waste here the more time we might have to spend at a police station later!”

Suddenly, a shadow was cast across the stark light of the bathroom. It was Charlie.

***

“Deandra...I think Cricket’s dead,” Frank said, a grave expression on his face.

“No shit,” she muttered as she nudged the body, “I mean he did down a shit-ton of industrial grade bleach.”

“How can you be so callous and cold?” he exclaimed, “You just murdered a man!”   
  
“I murdered a man? Oh,  _ I _ murdered a man? You came up with the bleach idea in the first place you fat fuck!”   
  
“You were supposed to stop him drinking it, you bitch!”   
  
“Oh yeah it’s all Sweet Dee’s fault, like always!” she screamed, “Maybe you should take responsibility for your own actions for once! And stop pretending to care about him!”

“I was just tryna be compassionate for once,” There was a moment of silence, “What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do with the body?”

“I dunno. Throw it in a nearby dumpster? I mean, he was a street rat drug addled prostitute, it wouldn’t be too much of an investigation.”   
  
“Hmm? Yeah, I guess you’re right. None of his family really cared about him, and he was poor and recently a whore, so the police won’t care about him either. Guess it’s the dumpster then.”   
  
“Great. Glad we can work together for once.”

“I suppose he won’t be needin’ the stress ball as compensation.”   
  
“Nope, I suppose not.”

***

“Charlie, dude? You’re drenched in blood,” Mac stuttered.

“I know, Ronald. I know exactly how much blood I have on me,” Charlie growled, before letting out a villainous laugh, “You see, you thought you could trust Charlie with a scythe. Charlie is just the janitor! We can leave him behind with the two weirdos to be molested while we go and kiss eachothers asses in the back room! We can make him clean up after all our shit! But Charlie has had enough.”

“Why are you speaking in the third person?” Dennis interrupted.

“I am but one man, Dennis! Not three people, yet with this scythe, I have the power of a thousand men!”   
  
“You-you’re not gonna kill us, right Charlie?” Mac’s voice wavered, “M-me and Dennis really appreciate you bro.”

“Silence! You shall face your mortal demise with dignity, Ronald. As shall you, Dennison.”

“That’s not my na-”   


" Silence!”   


Mac clung onto Dennis with all his might, voice growing shriller by the second “Dennis, before we die, I’d just like to tell you something…”   


“Mac, now is probably not the time…”   
  
“It’s gonna be the only time, isn’t it?! Dennis, I’m in lo-”   
  
“SILENCE! Did you not hear me tell you to shut your fucking mouths and face death with some dignity?” Charlie brandished his scythe. “Now, who wants to go first?”   
  
***   


“I’m telling you Frank, that bastard was heavier than he looked, wasn’t he?” Dee said, rubbing her hands together, “I’m so glad we can finally go back and get a real drink from the bar.”   
  
“I agree completely. I need some booze after that little debacle.” Frank pulled on the handle of the bar door, “I wonder how the rest of the gang are doing.”   
  
“I don’t. I hope Dennis is having a shit time! I hope Maureen showed up,” Dee cackled, following Frank into the bar.   
  
“Oh, that woulda been some prime drama! I’dda wanted to film that juicy fight.”   
  
Dee looked around the bar. “Where is everyone?”

“I dunno? Maybe in the bathroom?”

“Hmm. Why they’d all be in there at once is beyond me, but I suppose we should go check.” She pulled on the bathroom door, “Hey, you guys-”   
  
Charlie turned around “Well, well, well. The rest of the ‘gang’ have decided to grace us with their presence. I’ll see you all in hell! In hell!”   
  
“Is that a dead McPoyle?!” Dee stared in disbelief, “Kinda thought they were un-killable.”   
  
“Nobody can escape the scythe, Dee. Nobody! Not even a badass like myself,” Mac blubbered.

“What?” She turned to face Charlie, “You killed the McPoyle?!”

“Well, he’s the maniac with the scythe, Dee you dumb bitch!” Dennis screamed.

“Charlie! I said I’d pay you five dollars to scare Mac and Dennis a little bit, not actually kill a man who comes from a very close and vengeful family!”

Charlie started to chuckle again, “Oh, Deandra. I’ve had a taste of the power now. I know that insatiable feeling of taking a man’s life and I can’t turn back! I could spare you, we could run away together. King and Queen of the Underworld!”

“Honestly, Charlie? I don’t give a shit if you kill Mac and Dennis,  _ but  _ I think the Waitress will.”

Charlie did a double take, “What? You-you think the Waitress won’t be impressed by the force of my evil?”   
  
“I seriously doubt it,” Dee replied, nodding, “And you wouldn’t want her to testify against you in court for their murders right? Because oh  _ boy _ , she would. She definitely would.”   
  
Mac, Dennis and Frank all nodded in agreement.

“Oh. Well. Then I guess,” he turned to face Mac and Dennis, “I’ll spare you guys. For now.”

Charlie quickly scurried off to the back room as Mac and Dennis separated, relieved.    
  
“Kinda glad that’s over,” Dennis sighed.

“I was seriously preparing for death,” Mac replied.

“I knew he’d snap eventually. Just a matter of time!” Frank chipped in.

Dee shrugged her shoulders, “Who wants a beer?”

“Us.”

“What did you and Frank get up to, Dee?” Mac asked, eating a cracker that was left over in the bowl.

“Eh, not much. Tried to sell fake alcohol, accidentally killed Cricket.”

“Oh. Are we gonna get killed by the McPoyles now?”   
  
“Almost definitely,” Dennis replied gravely.

“Yeah, I kinda just prolonged the inevitable there,” Dee concurred.   
  
There was a moment of silence. “Mac, did you start to say you were in love with me?”   
  
“What? No..”   
  
“Because if you did, I want to tell you, I already knew and I also don’t care.” Dennis said. Mac shrugged and downed a cup of cordial.

“Was that a knock?” Frank inquired, walking to the door.

“Who’d be knocking at this time?” Mac and Dennis said almost simultaneously.

Dee looked as though a sudden spark had hit her and laughed, “I wonder who.”

A tail. A pair of furry black ears, whiskers and green eyes. Long brown hair. “Hey, Dennis, honey.”   
  
“Oh  _ shit _ .”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
